deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander and Sylvia
Wander and Sylvia are the main protagonists of Disney's animated series, Wander Over Yonder. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wander and Sylvia vs Star and Marco * Wander VS Spongebob * Rainbow Dash vs Sylvia 'Possible Opponents' Wander * Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, without Sylvia) * The Nomad (Nomad of Nowhere) Both Wander and Sylvia * Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo) * The Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Shrek and Donkey (Shrek) * Zim and Gir (Invader Zim) * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Mario and Yoshi (Super Mario) Death Battle Info Wander * AKA: Wandy, Wild Wooly Wander, Sunshine banjo face, Boy Wander, Tumbleweed * First Appearance: Wander over Yonder Season 01 Episode 01: "The Picnic" (August 16, 2013) * Age: Unknown * Occupation: Intergalactic traveler * Affiliation: Member of the Insurgent Generals (temporarily) * Likes: Traveling to different worlds, freedom, having fun, making others happy, and helping others when he can Syvia * AKA: Syl, Sylvie, Boxia, Time Bomb, Rebecca, Becks, B, Linguini Von Breadstick (a.k.a Lin for short), Smash & Sass * First Appearance: Wander over Yonder Season 01 Episode 01: "The Picnic" (August 16, 2013) * Age: Unknown * Occupation: Intergalactic traveler, Steed * Affiliation: Member of the Insurgent Generals (temporarily) * Likes: Thunder Blazz, Jelly Fish Pie, Fighting/Competition, Having her snout scratched, traveling with Wander Powers and Skills * Toon Force Speed * Toon Force Strength * Toon Force Durability/Stamina * Great Intelligence Weapons and Gear * Orbble * Banjo * Camera * Wander's Hat ** It is a bottomless pit that contains endless supply of objects/tools * Gauntlets Feats * Have traveled to various planets and helped to rescue them from various threats (including Lord Hater) * Have made countless friends across the galaxy * Have successfully infiltrated/escaped from Hater's ship numerous times * Prevented a sun from being destroyed by out racing and a missile launched by Lord Hater * Went on an epic quest to return a lost sock to a tyrannical king "Destructor" and brought peace to his planet * Got first place in the galactic conjunction 6000 * Infiltrated Lord Hater's storage vault and returned everything he stole to their rightful planets/owners * Survived Lord Hater's Doom Arena * Once a year traverse the universe in just a day delivering gifts to everyone they've met by riding a cosmic light * Defeated one of Lord Dominator's bots and saved a planet * Assisted in defeating Lord Dominator herself and saving the last planet in the galaxy Wander * Has been making friends for over 1000 years * Won a trophy for the “greatest in the galaxy” contest * Taught the citizens of Baaaaa-Halla how to ignore and defeat an obnoxious troll * Was worthy of the mysterious sword of destiny * Thwarted the villainous Dr. Screwball Jones * Befriended a powerful villainous psychic "Major Threat" and brought him to the side of good * Once saved the entire galaxy from a black hole by simply plugging it up with his finger Sylvia * Rescued Wander from an irresistibly cute bounty hunter * Survived an encounter with a living planet that kept changing it's ecosystem specially to kill her * Pretended to be Lord Hater's date to prevent him from blowing up a planet * Rescued Wander from being eaten by a giant Space worm Weaknesses * Can apparently die if they're completely vaporized/disintegrated/dissolved/atomized * If they run out of Orbble Juice, they'll be stranded * Despite their endurance, they can still feel pain, be stunned by it, and even be knocked out * Can't actually breath in space: They're just able to hold their breaths for a long time to avoid dying * Don't always see eye to eye on how to access a situation Wander * If separated from his hat, he won't be able to access any of his equipment and be more helpless * Can't resist Cute/Adorable creatures/beings * Is a pacifist: Isn't much of a fighter and prefers to defeat his opponents with kindness * Rarely takes fighting seriously and gets easily distracted * Is way too trusting and will help ANYONE (including those who are evil/cruel/sadistic) and even rescue them at the last moment from certain death * Is deathly afraid of Ghosts Sylvia * Sometimes looses focus due to having to keep Wander out of trouble * Usually ends up getting in the line of fire and getting hurt for his sake * Very prone to aggression/rage and will lose control * Sometimes she will not back down/retreat from a fight even when she’s clearly losing * Is ticklish behind her knees Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Female Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Teams Category:Duos Category:Magic Users Category:Modern Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Toon Force Users Category:Space explorers